


two hours and four minutes

by hajimenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-High School, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimenights/pseuds/hajimenights
Summary: It's been three years since the last time they saw each other properly. Hanamaki misses his friends
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	two hours and four minutes

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA so this is for day 7 or day 5 for Seijoh week 2020 and i can't help but think about 3rd years seijoh,roadtrips and nostalgic reunions so.

It was three years ago that they last communicated properly with each other. It’s not that they have fought but it was the feeling of a drifting friendship. 

It was not easy when oikawa had trailed with Jose Blanco to Argentina as his student and as well as iwaizumi traveling 5,355 miles away from Japan to pursue a degree in Sports Science. Hanamaki moved to Tokyo to find a job and Matsukawa stayed at Miyagi to study college.

And even now, hanamaki does not understand why the only time they talk to each other is when it’s someone’s birthday. Don’t wanna be rude and not greet when it’s your friend’s special day,right? 

Now that Iwaizumi had graduated just months ago, he had texted on the group chat that he’s coming home to Japan and hanamaki thinks he’s expecting a welcome home party when both him and matsukawa are busy finding jobs. It was not easy graduating when you still don’t know what suits you the most, Takahiro had been exploring every side of Tokyo to find himself a job every few months. He’d find a good job but he isn’t as satisfied to label it with decent. It was hard especially when you can only rely on yourself and wouldn’t get as much support from family and his friends from high school and college are all working themselves. Hanamaki feels like he’s left behind and he thinks, maybe it’s the lack of presence of his supporters.

He’s laying on his apartment’s couch when he receives a loud call from Matsukawa, for the first time in six months. The last time they called each other is when Issei asked him if he wanted a job with him and hanamaki was fast to decline; He refused to come back to Miyagi again just to exhaust himself. Sure Miyagi was refreshing and full of childhood memories but all Hanamaki can think about is the footsteps his best friends left on that town, plus it’s a hassle since his family moved to Yokohama. Apparently his father needs to travel for his job and here they are, just outside Tokyo where the pink haired had not even spent his days there but instead rented an apartment at Tokyo for college.

He brings his phone to his ears to hear Mattsukawa’s low voice. It was the same. His voice didn't lower an octave, it's always his above bass voice.

_ "Hiro?" _ They might not be talking anymore but hanamaki admits that he still cherishes it every time Issei calls his given name. "Issei? What made you ca-"

"Iwaizumi came back yesterday." He did not even let him finish. Hanamaki nods even though matsukawa can't see him. He obviously knows this. "Yes I know."

Hanamaki licks his lips wet before Matsukawa could say anything. "You're coming back to Sendai,right?"

Hanamaki Takahiro isn't the type of person who declines straightforwardly. It may be an excuse or a maybe and that's what he's up to right now. "I'll look at it. I'm not quite sure since I have work today."

He's not lying,he actually does have work by nine and he has the time to laze off before working himself again.

"I didn't know you found another job again, that's great."

_ Maybe if we were in touched then you would've known that this is my third job since the past six months _

"Yeah.." hanamaki sheepishly laughs.

"If you have time,please come,okay? Not only do I miss you.” Then Matsukawa finally cuts off the line which brings a constant beep. Hanamaki can only stare on his ceiling with a frozen stare,a dilemma stuck in his head. Matsukawa’s words were more like a plea, more like he wants to see Hanamaki again or even unite the four of them again. Hanamaki can’t blame him when he’s dying to have fun with them as well.

His memories about his friends were so vivid that it feels like it was just yesterday. It feels like it was yesterday that they ride on hanamaki’s parents pick up car and drive to the outskirts of Miyagi. The days when they work their asses off whenever a tournament is coming and treat themselves right after with a ramen from another ramen store they discovered. The day when oikawa and iwaizumi had said goodbye to them and followed the broken farewell of his to matsukawa. He almost fell on the floor sobbing when he saw Issei’s eyes, lucid of sorrow and widowed. 

But even so, after that bitter goodbye with the two close friends, they’d find themselves to meet up often when matsukawa comes to Tokyo or if oikawa or iwaizumi comes home for december holidays. But even after all those, they got so busy to the point where everything just shredded into pieces, torn apart and everything was misunderstood. 

Oikawa was working his way to get into the Argentine National Volleyball line up meanwhile Iwaizumi focused himself on his studies and enjoyed a lot of Californian parties like every tourist there should be. Then Matsukawa and Hanamaki are left in Japan, studying college and waiting for their success to come. But for real, even hanamaki does not know how he will reach his success if he doesn’t know his passion at this age.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Makki you’re the best!”  _

_ “Of course, you can always trust me.” _

_ Graduation is coming and everyone is preparing to have a decent take off from Aoba Johsai. The four of them don't have worries about leaving one another when they know that distance can’t stop them. They may be on the other side of the world or the complete opposite but it won’t stop them from falling apart. Or that was what they thought. _

_ Matsukawa’s birthday, the youngest of them was a week ago plus hanamaki had claimed his driving license just a while back. Oikawa had a plan of driving at night, insisting on celebrating that matsukawa had finally turned eighteen and isn’t a minor anymore that can’t be out at night and a celebration for hanamaki finally getting his long awaited driving license. Iwaizumi thought it was stupid but he’s right there trailing behind oikawa anyways when they arrived at hanamaki’s place. _

_ Hanamaki drives while Matsukawa sits beside him on the passenger seat leaving oikawa and Iwaizumi at the back clutching their thick jackets. They were so sure that the cold that night is unbeatable and even their warm blood wouldn’t fight it off.  _

_ Oikawa grins and yells “Makki! Where are we going?!” With a wide eye, hanamaki turns to him “I thought you planned this so why are you asking me?” _

_ “Right,but you’re the driver and you own this car,so..” he laughs and iwaizumi rolls his eyes on his best friend’s words. “Such an irresponsible host.” _

_ “What did you say,iwa-chan?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “No, I swear I heard you insulting me again.” _

_ “I am not.” _

_ “You know people who lies go to hell-” _

_ Matsukawa cuts them off “We know you guys are in love but right now it’s the four of us dating,okay?” _

_ Synchronized, they yell “We’re not in love!” with heating cheeks amidst the cold air condition blowing to their faces. It’s funny how it’s as cold as the top most region of the earth yet they bother to fling open the air conditioner because oikawa complains about how it’s too hot with it closed. The weather is just fine. _

_ It was couth and carousing as if it was the end of their youthful days. Just a simple drive of the amateur driver to manual cars makes their hearts beat faster than the light, a simple result of their excitement they want to keep in their heart forever.  _

_ “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Look at those stars!” oikawa yells shouldering iwaizumi while pointing to the sky with his index finger. _

_ The first time they go out as an adult leaving their childhood is that day. Hanamaki had driven them to the outskirts of Miyagi, it was a tough ride to bring that car up to a high place but it was worth it when the scenery of their small city displays from above. It was barely eight in the evening and most lights from underneath were still on, the stars were shining so brightly and the spring wind hit them like a bull. It feels heartwarming yet abandoning. _

_ Oikawa and Iwaizumi had brought Japanese futons when hanamaki told them to do so, they laid them on the back of Hanamaki’s ranger pick up car to lay down even though they were too long to fit in perfectly. Insects are flying and it barely bothers them when all they can do is stare at the beautiful sight of Sendai city with the twinkling stars reaching their eyes. _

_ Iwaizumi grumbles on how chatty his friend is while slowly moving to hanamaki’s side and away from the brunette. Matsukawa at the left most side just beside hanamaki sighs “God, this could be the last time we hang out properly and you guys are still fighting.” The three of them turn their head towards the curly black haired man who’s comfortably laying with eyes towards the sky. “Matsukawa is right, we should enjoy this even though it’s just simple.” Hanamaki speaks, he can see the way oikawa bulges his under lip outwards while iwaizumi calms from his scowl. _

_ It’s a matter of minutes that oikawa complains to iwaizumi again “iwa-chan… i need to pee…” _

_ “Oikawa for fucks sake! There isn’t any comfort room here.” _

_ “The bushes!” _

_ “Gross…” the three of them in sync comments. _

_ “I don’t have any choice!” _

_ Iwaizumi scowls at him again “Then go!” _

_ Oikawa looks at him wincing “I can’t! I’m scared!” _

_ Matsukawa and Hanamaki snort and the sound of iwaizumi groaning can be heard “You’re the worst.” The spiky haired man then stands up to help up his helpless friend and they went down the car through the sides of it. The moment Oikawa lands his foot on the ground he blasts off running as if his fear was eaten by his organs. Iwaizumi followed after him with a yell through the dark. _

_ And maybe that is one of the personality hanamaki adores of iwaizumi. He might act tough and wild but he never fails to care for his best friends. Especially when oikawa was draining his mental health or overworking physically, he was always there to take care of them. It was as if he cared more on his friends more than his own self. _

_ Hanamaki and Matsukawa, left alone,stare at the sky blankly. But it wasn't a lengthy serene atmosphere when Matsukawa started a conversation. _

_ “Hiro, when are you moving out of Miyagi?” With a wide eye and shocked face spread throughout Hanamaki's face. He stutters making him speechless instead. _

_ “I’m sorry i overheard your parents talking about it when i went to your house last week.” _

_ “Issei…” _

_ That was the difference. They are first name basis when they are alone and hanamaki thinks it’s genuine and comfy to have someone call you by your given name when you’re both alone.  _

_ “Takahiro,you know i’m fine by myself here.” Matsukawa slowly slides a smile,his cheekbone slightly rising “We’re adults and almost not high school students anymore.” _

__

_ Hanamaki raises and leans on his elbow to stare at Matsukawa's face. Despite the fact that he’s the youngest, he has a rough but a handsome face under the shadow of multiple leaves, beneath the undeniably gorgeous moonlight… and it’s killing hanamaki takahiro.  _

_ “It’s not that i don’t want you to be left alone here,” The pink haired mutters to take matsukawa’s attention “It’s because i don’t have the courage to say that i’m leaving you.”  _

_ It feels like his heart just shattered into broken pieces that can’t be healed properly, it feels like a definite goodbye within the stars, the moon, the galaxies or the universe. No one knows how Takahiro’s heart was crumpled and falling when he spit out the words. _

_ “So where? Exactly? You’re moving to.And when?” Matsukawa gazes at him with a sad stare, a cold look. _

_ “Yokohama,probably mid April.” _

_ Matsukawa nods. _

_ Just a second later and they hear their friends’ voices from a distance. _

_ It was that night. The first and last time Hanamaki Takahiro had fun with his three friends till twelve in the evening, doing nothing but talk and pointing out constellations. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


He said he won’t but he’s riding a shinkansen train anyways. Spending his money to come back to his former home town because two of his friends are waiting for him. He thought it would’ve been a disgrace if only the two of them hung out and would count out hanamaki on their future get together and hanamaki wouldn’t want that. He received a call from Matsukawa an hour ago,asking if he’s coming and he answered “maybe” even though he’s already riding the train.

It’s funny how Matsukawa started to tell stories that could make him feel guilty but he wasn’t a bit guilty when he’s already riding the transportation. He already knew which place they’re coming as Matsukawa had sent him the details.

_ Oh how Sendai did not change too much _

It’s eight in the evening and it wasn’t his purpose to arrive late when he just finished his job. He runs from the station anyways to the place where they’re meeting up and he thanks the heavens that it isn’t far and still remembers the way towards it. 

He thinks that it isn’t that bad meeting up at a nostalgic place where they used to eat at after tournaments, may it be a victory or a loss they’re bringing home. A ramen place that instead of noodles and broth are served, Sentimental and heartwarming memories filled the whole place. Hanamaki was so sure that he has a lot of memories in that place that he still remembers every single moment by heart.

It may be that one time they had an eating contest and they all threw up in the bathroom,even Oikawa's constipation suddenly disappeared. Or that time when they lost to Karasuno and they brought their underclassmen to that place to eat as many as they could. And maybe… That time when oikawa had treated them whatever they wanted from that shop before he left for Argentina. It was bitter yet fun. It was the last time he saw Oikawa, he didn’t show up at the airport because it was one of the days that he took a college entrance exam at Tokyo and he couldn’t catch up with them. 

The moment he steps on the store’s floor, he spots his two dark haired friends instantaneously.

“Hanamaki! You came!” Matsukawa’s voice rings through his ears and he was right about it staying the same but it’s not just that. He’d finally have the sense to change his fashion; Wearing a button up shirt and dress pants like a worker from Tokyo. 

Iwaizumi turns from his back to face his friend as he plants a smile on his welcoming face. “I’m glad you came.” He states meanwhile Hanamaki sits down beside Matsukawa. 

And this is it, another reunion where they’re still incomplete for the past five years of them staying away from each other. 

Hanamaki takes a glance at the surrounding before he settles on his seat. It surely changed. It’s been renovated and technologized just as he expected of common civilization. There’s even a smart TV just across their table where people probably watch a sports competition every olympics. Just the thought makes him remember of oikawa.

“No news from oikawa?” He asks, folding his jacket on his lap. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows quirk “Didn’t you know?” A complete confusion because hanamaki does not know. The last time he heard about oikawa was months ago that he’d finally get into the national line up of Argentina but he forgets what he’s supposed to remember about him next. 

Matsukawa turns his head towards him with an unbelievable look “God,you’re really busy these days that you don't know what's happening with your friends don’t you?”

Hanamaki looks at him with an anxious face then to Iwaizumi who’s calmly looking at him again. “What happened?” Maybe he was just too paranoid about it.

“He’s at the olympics obviously. He’s in Tokyo.” Iwaizumi says and that almost leads Hanamaki to sigh with relief but then he is astonished again. “He’s in Tokyo?! And no one told me?!”

“What? I thought you knew already since the news about the olympics going on in Tokyo is everywhere.”

“I’m sorry. I was busy with my jobs.”

Both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi chuckle, then Iwaizumi stands up and orders their ramens. Hanamaki with extra chashu pork on his and Matsukawa with a gyoza on it. Iwaizumi orders himself a plain one, one which he orders as always. Their specialty is good and he can’t waste it.

He comes back and the same man that serves them brings their ramens in front of them. They’d also ask for permission to change channels on the TV as iwaizumi stated the volleyball men’s last game is repremiered again. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa knew who won and eventually spoiled Hanamaki. It was premiered live just this morning and Hanamaki did not know about it, not even a single subject from the olympics had been delivered to him, even when he was an athlete back in high school.

“So,iwaizumi… you’re finally coming back to Japan? Permanently?” That’s one of the things hanamaki wants to ask to iwaizumi as well but he guesses that matsukawa spoke first about it. As for iwaizumi, this best friend changed a lot physically. He was more bulked than he was back when he was eighteen. He’s tan is visible and hanamaki takes that as he’s nearby the californian coast and iwaizumi wouldn’t miss a drowning in the beach.

“Yes… a team from the Japanese V-league contacted me that they’re hiring athletic trainers so i’ll probably check it out. I wouldn’t want to stay in the west for too long.” iwaizumi takes a sip of his beer. That was the first time they drank alcohol with each other and it’s absolutely funny. No one knows in this circle of friends how one another acts when they’re drunk. 

“That’s good.” Hanamaki comments then three of them turn their gazes to the Television sticked to the wall. 

It’s very endearing. The once eighteen year old Oikawa Tooru who gets shouted at by his friends teasingly when he serves has scored another point with his service ace. It’s even funny how Argentina’s enemy is fated with Japan in the finals.

Without a shame, they cheer and shout oikawa’s name every time the ball flies to the air and oikawa throws it in a parabola to his ace. It’s absolutely satisfying, Oikawa and his team mates’ enjoyed looks like they’re bound to be there to enjoy the certain ball game instead of being competitive.

“You sure guys love the Argentine team.” The man a while ago serves them water to refresh their throats.

Hanamaki cheerfully declares with a beam “Yes! He’s our friend!” he points to oikawa in his sky blue Argentine uniform on the screen who’s preparing for another serve. They’re too proud of their best friend that they could shout to the whole world that they’re friends with someone veteran on volleyball and now is worldwide famous. 

The man leaves them with a grin on his face, he did not recognize oikawa despite the fact that oikawa was too friendly with him back in the days. They continue to watch until it’s the fifth set. 

They were too overwhelmed with everything that they forget about their surroundings. The sounds of the cars outside had finally drowned and the only source of light they can focus on is the television.

“I can’t believe you guys supported me through a rewatch.” All their eyes turn in a snap with a familiar voice echoing throughout the almost empty store. Their jaws hang in place with a visual of someone too familiar.

“Shittykawa?!”

“The first time you see me in years,hajime, and you’re calling me something vulgar now.” Hanamaki can’t help but stand up on his feets and run to Oikawa, wrapping him into a tight hug. They could harm him but he kind of admits that he was always biased to the brunette and Matsukawa to Iwaizumi. Oikawa would always go to him whenever iwaizumi chased him furiously and only hanamaki or matsukawa could stop their problem. 

“Tooru…” Hanamaki whispers to his ears.

Oikawa surely grew up to be an elegant and magnificent man. Of course his bulked muscles are always expected when he’s a volleyball player. He’s voice is deeper than a well, his bangs are short and swept to the side and his chest is broader than any shoulder out there. He’s also dressed like an Italian man, hanamaki had not expected too much from oikawa.

“Oh you missed me too much, Hanamaki.” oikawa chuckles wrapping his arms behind the other as well. He looks at Iwaizumi and Matsukawa.

“Iwa-chan!” Hanamaki had suspected that iwaizumi and oikawa have their souls tied to each other as they were inseparable since birth. He wasn’t wrong. Considering that they were both at the west, they obviously had met each other somewhere out there without mentioning it to their friends.

Then Oikawa turns to hug Matsukawa as well who warmly accepts his warmth. They settle down back on their table with excited tones and faces. 

“Oikawa,didn’t you have a game this morning?” 

“I did but I have the time so I asked permission from my coach if i could travel to Miyagi since we’re leaving tomorrow. I wouldn’t want to miss this fun!” 

“You’re leaving tomorrow?”

“I know! It’s exhausting!” The three of them look at oikawa with a worried face. “But we’re not here to be melancholic so cheers!” Oikawa brings his bottle to clink with them and just a small sound of their bottles clinking brings them joy again.

“You’re gonna be so hungover tomorrow shittykawa, it’s gonna be funny! No one's gonna drive you from Miyagi to Tokyo.”

Oikawa calmly states,”Makki! He’s gonna drive me to Tokyo!”

Hanamaki laughs “No, I'm not gonna do that because I left my car at Tokyo.” 

Oikawa is left, pouted and troublesome.

“I’ll find that a way tomorrow!”

Then they hear the sound of people cheering from the television to see the game ended and the Argentina team claiming their victory. The four of them grins, cheekbones high.

“The game was so fun,Luis almost slammed the ball on Ushiwaka’s face.” Oikawa chuckles.

“You probably almost shouted out of victory when that happened. You’ve always hated Ushiwaka.”

“Ah! He deserves it!” 

Maybe it was the sound from the television that rings them joy or the presence of each other finally, after years and years of waiting. They’re finally complete and they have to say it’s one of the best reunions that existed on this planet. They didn’t want this to end or maybe would want another time for this. A complete reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy~ I'm an amateur at writing though


End file.
